This invention relates to a light source for a vehicle or the like and more particularly to a light source that utilizes only a single light emitting device that provides the same appearance and light output as a source having a plurality of light emitting devices.
In some latest vehicles such as automobiles and motorcycles, a light device has employed one or more lamps each of which each of which employs a plurality of light emitting devices such as lamps or LEDs (light-emitting diodes) positioned in a single light source body. Such an arrangement is shown, by way of example, in published Japanese Patent Application JP-A-2004-193026. This improves not only the appearance but also the light transmission and recognition. However such an expedient is accompanied by a higher cost in relation to the number of LEDs, employed.
Therefore it is a principal an object of the present invention to provide a light source for a vehicle capable of improving appearance and visibility, without a large cost increase.